Proven Wrong
by Anonymoosexxx
Summary: Jon Richardson doesn't believe in love but what happens when he meets a girl who is perfect for him. Because we all want Jon to fall in love and prove him wrong. My first fic feedback welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This story is entirely fictional and did not happen. It's just for entertainment purposes (hopefully).

Any feedback is welcome I just want to get better this is my first fan fiction.

Jon Richardson doesn't believe in love but what happens when he meets a girl who is perfect for him. Because we all want Jon to fall in love and prove him wrong.

The first thing Jon noticed when he woke up was a pounding head ache reverberating through his skull. He hadn't had a hang over like this in a long time. The second thing he noticed was that he was not alone. Next to him tangled in bed sheets was a woman.

Brown wavy hair obscured her face and he found his arm was flung across her waist casually. He looked at it in surprise.

Suddenly it all came back to him the 8 out of 10 cats Christmas party and the many many drinks. He carefully removed his arm so as not to wake her and out of curiosity gently brushed the hair off her face.

She had a beautiful face her creamy complexion contrasted with her full pink lips which parted slightly as she breathed in and out.

He eased himself out of the bed quietly and collected his clothing from the floor. He frowned when he saw them strewn there haphazardly. It was very unlike him, even drunk but then again so was going home with girls at parties. He must have been completely out of it.

He dressed quickly but paused when he heard her stir. He watched as she rolled over exposing the delicate curve of her spine.

He paused for a long moment. He felt a strong urge to crawl back into bed and curl up next to

The mystery woman and bury his face in her hair but he shook off the ridiculous impulse and headed for the door.

He felt a little bad about leaving but if she was half as drunk as he was she wouldn't remember him. Which was good considering she probably works on the set.

He wondered where in London he was as he left the tidy apartment and the clicked the door softly shut.

He called a cab and instructed him to go to the studio. The cabbie gave him a sarcastic look and Jon didn't understand why until he rounded a corner and stopped. Right outside the studio door...

He got out and walked into the studio to his dressing room. He quickly showered and changed into the spare clothes he kept there. He had only ten minuets until air And spent them looking over his notes. He couldn't concentrate and not because the pictures on the Walls weren't symmetrical either but because the lady from this morning kept popping into his head.

He left his dressing room to take his seat on the panel. Jimmy

Made his usual introductory jokes. Jon tried to ignore the pounding in his head and get on with the show.

The booming voice announced thus "... And their team captain Joooooooon Richardson " he looked into the camera and gave a little wave and nod. when he noticed the girl behind the camera he gave a start it was her from this morning.

She was wearing jeans and a heavy knitted beige Cardigan over a White top. She caught his staring and her eyes widened in surprise she then blushed and looked away.

He panicked so she did remember. He resolved to avoid looking that way for the rest of the show

and concentrate on his jokes. It was going to be a long show . . .

The familiar noise of her door shutting woke her. Her eyes shot open. Who was in her house ?! She got up and ran into the hall to intercept the intruder only to trip in a tangle of blankets that had encircled her legs.

She landed on the floor with a thud and banged her cheek bone on the varnished wood. This was possibly the most idiotic thing she had ever done.

Then the night before Came flooding back into her memory . . . Oh god. There was no one in her apartment because they had just left or he had just left . To be more specific Jon Richardson had just left her apartment.

Jennifer was impressed she remembered Him at all. She picked herself up off the floor and glanced at her clock. crap !

She was supposed to be at work in fifteen minuets.

Oh god she would have to see him well maybe he wouldn't remember her for all she knew he had left without a second glance.

After all it was just a drunken one night stand. Which was rare for her. However judging from all the 8 out of 10 cats episodes she had seen which was pretty much all of them being the camera girl she guessed it was unusual for him too.

She quickly showered and dressed in flats, jeans and a warm cardi it was freezing out.

She walked briskly to the studio With just five minuets to spare.

"Hi Jen" Emma said

She turned to see her friend and gave a quick wave and smile.

"can't talk unbelievably late"

She rushed to the camera she was responsible for and began filming.

The booming voice began announcing the shows guests

And finally " ... And their team captain "Joooooooon Richardson" she cut to his face he waved and smiled down the lense. Then an expression of surprise adorned his face. She realised he was staring right at her.

Oh no he recognised her she blushed and quickly averted her eyes and continued to film the show looking strictly only into the lens. It was going to be a long show ...

Please review I'd like to know what you think ...

Advice is very welcome.

Also I have an idea of where I want the story to go but any ideas are welcome assuming I get any follows ...

0 0

\ () /


	2. Chapter 2

Not mine. Never happened. Not true. Just for entertainment purposes and all that jazz.

The show went smoothly and was over before long. All Jennifer had to do now was pack up the equipment and put it away. But first a cup of coffee.

She made her way to where she knew the nearest coffee machine was and waited for the machine to produce her drink.

She wondered what would happen when she would inevitably see Jon again. She really did like him but it was so awkward. She hoped the awkwardness wouldn't last.

She sighed picked up her drink and began walking back down the corridor to the set. She noticed the door someway down the hall opened and Jon walked out. Thankfully they were walking the same way so she was behind him.

He walked past the adjacent corridor she was going to so she purposely sped up her walk to get to her destination faster and avoid him.

She was so distracted she not notice the tiny puddle of spilt water. Which Jon had stepped over unaware.

She yelped loudly as she lost her footing and fell backwards onto the hard wooden floor. Her coffee spilling over the front of her shirt.

Jon turned and rushed toward her quickly helping her up. She pulled the fabric of her shirt away from her skin as the liquid burned her.

"Ow ow ow !"

"Are you badly burned do you need to go to the hospital ?"

Jon questioned concernedly.

"No it's fine it wasn't that hot"

She lied quickly and winced trying to ignore the stinging feeling on her stomach.

Jon looked at her skeptically

"Are you sure"

"Ya" she sighed and could feel her cheeks going pink."of all the people to fall in front of"

He laughed "Ya I know are you sure your ok ?" He asked concern creeping into his voice again.

"Ya I'm fine I need another cup of coffee though and a new shirt" She sighed looking down at the stained garment. She couldn't believe she had just fallen for the second time that day and when she thought about it they were both kind of Jon's fault.

She saw Jon follow her gaze and saw he looked as though he was personally offended by the ugly liquid staining her otherwise clean white top.

She laughed at his look. He looked confused at her laughter.

"If you want I could get you- I mean we could get coffee"

He tried again.

"Do you want to go get a coffee?" he asked

She grinned "I'd love to let me just run home and get changed I only live around the corner." she couldn't believe he had just asked her out. The perpetual bachelor. It made her feel special that despite his obvious skepticism of relationships evident from his comments on the show he wanted to go out with her.

"I know"

She blushed again "Oh right ya listen I mean I don't usually just hop into bed with random people." She replied stumbling over her words. She could guess what he must think of her after waking up in her bed.

He smiled a little at her discomfort. "I believe you"

They walked to her house and Jon waited as she got changed.

They went to the nearest coffee shop. They chatted amiably and she was surprised how easy Jon was to talk to. She found out he too was a vegetarian.

"what happened to your face"

Jon asked curiously

She frowned what did he mean by- oh right her fall this morning. She blushed remembering the ridiculous incident self consciously covering the black and blue mark she knew was on her face.

"Oh uh nothing just fell this morning"

"Do you fall a lot then ?"

He asked looking amused

"No I think it's just today"

She laughed.

"So your a camera girl" He picked up conversation sounding interested she was grateful he had moved the conversation onto something less embarrassing.

"For now. What I really want to be is a photographer But it hasn't happened yet"

They fell back into easy conversation. She stayed there for a long time just talking but when she saw the time she realised it was pretty late and she was going out later with Emma.

"I'v got to go" She said wishing she didn't.

"Sure i'll see you soon" She thought she heard a little disappointment in his voice but she couldn't be sure.

"Oh here let me give you my number text me sometime if you want to go out for a drink or something"

They exchanged numbers and parted. She smiled as she walked home. Thinking about how easy it was to talk to Jon. She wasn't exactly shy but she didn't date often and she was surprised to find herself looking forward to going out with him again.

She went home and quickly changed into jeans heels and a nice top. She text emma she was on her way.

She couldnt wait to tell her all about her date with Jon.

Thanks for reading also if you want any specific comedians or guests on the show just say. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a few of days after her date with Jon that she got the text. Not that she had been anxious or anything . . . but it had been four days and nothing. So when she heard her phone bleep and glanced down to see his name she couldn't help but feel a smile stretch across her face.

She clicked open the message and read : "Do you want go for dinner tonight" She text back yes and he replied where and when.

It was about one o clock and she was making lunch when she got the text. It was saturday and she was off. Jennifer ate her lunch and then went to her bedroom to try and decide what to wear for her date.

The restaurant they were going to was quite trendy but not too formal. After much debate she narrowed her choices down to a few options and finally settled on a sleeveless cream coloured dress that hugged her shape and then fanned out from her waist to upper tigh paired with black heels and a long black open cardigan nearly the same lenghth as the dress.

She carfully laid the clothes out on her bed. She looked around and saw the mess of clothes she had just made. She imagined what jon would think if he saw the mess and laughed at the thought.

With Jon still in mind she Quickly cleaned up and left the room. It was still to early to start getting ready so she decided to do some painting to calm the nervous feeling that had been building in her stomach since his text.

She took out her old battered set of paints and brushes a picked out a smallish canvase to paint on.

Jennifer loved painting but she found it hard to think of things to paint. That's why she liked photography the subjects are all around you. Anything you come across natural or man made can be perfect to capture in a photograph she supposed the same could be said for painting but its far more difficult for her at least.

Also at least in a photograph it has to come out looking like the thing it's supposed to be.

She thought for a moment and then began painting.

Jon had finally text her. It had been more than three days and he decided he really couldn't procrastinate any longer. He tried to think of some intelligent witty way of asking her out but his mind refused to co operate.

So failing funny and smart he had to settle for boring and generic. Which annoyed him far more than it should have.

His annoyance increased when he recieved a text telling him a gig had been moved forward to tomorrow which meant he had to learn his notes for tomorrow which generally wouldn't be a problem if he wasn't going out tonight.

He sighed in frustration and went to the kitchen to get a drink. He opened the press to see the blackberry and orange bottles of dilute. He took the blackberry and poured himself half a Glass, tightened the lid and put it back label out next to the orange.

Looking at the two bottles he noticed the blackberry was about an inch and a half fuller than the orange. At first he tried to ignore it. He closed the press and went back to the sitting room.

He tried to think of a way to learn his notes on time but couldn't concentrate. The uneven image niggled at the back of his mind. Until finally he decided to just deal with it. He went back to the kitchen and poured the inch and a half of blackberry dilute into his cup.

He stared at the even bottles in contempt not feeling the usual satisfaction he normally would from fixing the inconsequential problem. Then forced himself to gulp down the much too strong tasting drink. Grimacing as the cloying concentrated liquid hit his tongue.

He looked at his watch and feeling quite miserable decided he should probably get ready for his date.

Jennifer jumped when her door bell rang. She looked at the time she just finished getting ready and it was nine o clock the time Jon said he would pick her up he composed herself and went to awnser the door.

Jon was dressed in jeans and a blue jumper that suited him very well. She smiled shyly at him. He smiled back but something about his expression seemed forced.

"You look amazing" he told her.

She smiled in thanks "thanks you too"

They walked the short distance to the resteraunt. Where Jon

Had booked a table. The resturaunt was classy but casual.

They were seated and given menus. Jenny noticed jon was biting his nails as he read his menu and had a slight crinkle in his brow.

She frowned "Are you ok Jon you seem . . . Tense"

He looked up at her in suprise

"Ya I'm fine"

She was unconvinced by this. Dinner passed uneventfully with pleasant conversation. But it seemed to Jen that he was still on edge. After dinner Jen suggested they go for a walk. Jon hesitated but agreed albeit slightly reluctantly she thought.

They walked around aimlessly for a bit and she slipped her hand into Jons it was warm and big completely consuming her small hand. Jon had a far off look in his eyes as they walked through darkened London.

"Jon are you sure your ok you seem ... preoccupied" she asked him

He glanced down at her and sighed "Ya I'm fine I'm just ... having a bad day sorry I didn't realise I was being so obvious"

"You weren't, not really. so what's bothering you ?"

"Just little things it's silly really just forget about it" he told her dismissivly

"It's not silly if it's upsetting you" she said evenly not liking the way he disregarded whatever the issue was.

He hesitated and then said reluctantly "Well a gig for next week got put forward to tomorrow so I have to learn my notes tonight because I have Cats in the morning it just stressed me out and put me in a bad mood is all" he admitted quietly.

She linked arms with him and leant into his side her head resting slightly on his shoulder. She felt him pause in surprise for a moment at the tender gesture and the he relaxed and wrapped a arm around her.

"Thank you for telling me" She said softly

"Thanks for listening" he hesitated and spoke again "Never really had anyone to tell before I didnt think it would make a difference but it did ... You did."

Thanks for reading if there are any specific celebrities you like comedians singers ect as long as they could realistically appear on the show.


End file.
